


Three's Never a Crowd

by Konekorain



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekorain/pseuds/Konekorain
Summary: Zoom attacks while Len and Mick are on their mission with Rip Hunter. When they find out that Barry was injured, they'll have to convince Rip to take them home before Savage is defeated so that they can be there for the Scarlet Speedster. Coldflashwave





	1. Chapter 1

Mick came up behind Len and wound his arms around the other's waist. Len put his hands on Mick's and leaned back slightly. They were in their room on the _Waverider_ after having, successfully, destroyed the Oculus Wellspring. _That_ mission could have ended tragically, but, fortunately for them, Ray had come up with a last minute device that kept the contact the Oculus required to override the fail-safe. They had saved Kendra and Carter and the others were trying to come up with a way to defeat Savage once and for all. Len, however, had been preoccupied and promptly left for his quarters as soon as they got back on the ship. Sensing that something was wrong, Mick had followed. Mick looked at Len in the mirror that he was standing in front of and was studying his face. He looked pensive. Mick had to look away after a moment, though. It hurt him to look at his lover's face after what he had done to him. The bruises were fading, mostly gone actually, but he could see the black and blue, beaten face every time he looked at Len. Len smiled slightly then looked down at the tablet in his hands.

“Gideon, pull up news reports regarding the Flash for twenty-sixteen.” Len commanded. Mick, curious as to what Len was thinking, looked over his shoulder while Len flicked through the multitude of stories. After a moment, Len's breath caught and he went rigid. He was looking at a news story about a new speedster attacking the Flash. There was a video attached and Len pressed play.

 

“ _A new speedster is on the scene in Central City, wreaking havoc. The Flash has been fighting to the best of his abilities, but it seems this meta-human was too much for the hero.”_

 

At that point, the video cut from the news anchor to two different videos. One shot in Picture News and the other in the police department. Both made Len and Mick sick to their stomachs. In both videos, the Flash, Barry, was hanging, lifelessly, from the grasp of, what could only be called, a monster. He was obviously severely injured and unable to do anything as the speedster in black spoke.

 

“ _Look at your hero. This man is no god. He is nothing.”_

 

Barry was pulled along as the other speedster left Picture News. The footage then turned to the video captured at the police station.

 

“ _The days of the Flash protecting this city are over. Now, what will you do without your precious hero?”_

 

As soon as Barry was lowered out of range, gunfire could be heard ringing out through the station after Captain Singh's command. The black speedster effortlessly caught all of the bullets, dropping them onto the floor.

 

“ _Nice try.”_

 

After that, Barry and the mysterious meta disappeared. The news anchor came back on the screen and didn't put either of their minds at ease.

 

“ _The Flash hasn't been seen since that confrontation with the speedster that calls himself Zoom. Nothing more about the situation is currently known. Is this the end of the Flash?”_

 

Len set down the tablet as soon as the video was over. He spun in Mick's arms and looked the man in the face.

“We _have_ to go help.” he said seriously. Mick tended to agree, but there was one thing bugging him.

“We're more useful here if the kid's already dead.” Len's blue eyes flashed and hardened. He broke free from Mick's grasp and very firmly responded.

“He's _not_.” Mick sighed.

“Look, I know you're fond of the kid. Hell, I am too, but we have to be real. He may already be dead.” Len looked devastated. His eyes watered and Mick's resolve crumbled. “Gideon!” Mick called, maintaining eye contact with Len.

“Yes, Mr. Rory?”

“Is Barry Allen still alive?” It took a moment, a moment where they were both holding their breath, until Gideon finally spoke up again.

“Barry Allen is still alive, in my time and in yours.” Len huffed out a breath, but wasn't able to keep the tears at bay. He could still see Barry dangling from that... _demon's_ claw in his mind. He finally broke down and Mick immediately moved to him, enveloping him in a hug as he sobbed in both relief and heartbreak.

“We'll help him. C'mon, stop crying and we'll go tell the others.” Mick murmured, stroking Len's back.

 

~x~x~x~

 

Everybody looked up from planning as Mick and Len walked back into the room. They were both wearing severe expressions and Len's eyes were slightly red-rimmed.

“What is it?” Rip asked. Mick looked to Len before looking back at the others.

“We're leaving. Take us back to twenty-sixteen.” Everybody looked shocked at that. Sara scowled at the two of them.

“You can't just _leave_! What the hell, man?!”

“Sara's right.” Rip said. “We have to defeat Savage. It is of the utmost importance.”

“Not to us, it ain't.” Mick growled. “One of our...friends is in trouble. He needs us.”

“You two have _friends_?” Sara scoffed. “What, do they need help knocking over a bank?” Kendra giggled at Sara's joke and it only served to upset Len. He narrowed his eyes at Sara and spoke, deadly calm.

“It's the Flash, and we have to help him against another speedster. His life is at stake. Good enough for you?”

“Since when have you and the Flash been on the same side?” Ray muttered. Len shot him a withering look that had him snapping his mouth shut.

“The Flash can handle himself. We _need_ to defeat Savage.”

“Well, then, you'll have to do it without us. Why is it you get to try to save your family and fight the guy that took them from you, but the rest of us are barred from doing the same?” Rip looked incredulous.

“You have tried to kill the Flash on multiple occasions! It is _not_ the same thing!” That made Len's blood boil. In the heat of the moment, he said something he knew he would regret.

“It is if I love him!” he yelled.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Len froze as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He looked around the room, eyes wide, and took in the shocked expressions of everyone else. He looked back at Mick, guilt written across his face, but the larger man just grabbed his hand and squeezed. That gesture gave Len the strength to turn and face the others once more, a look of resolve in his eyes.

“You're taking us back. _Now._ ”

“Wait, wait.” Ray cut in. “I thought you and Mick were together.” he said, trying to make sense of Len's confession. Mick rolled his eyes.

“It's possible to love more than one person, haircut.” Ray still looked confused, but didn't say anything else. Sara stood from where she had been sitting.

“You mean to tell me, you're _in love_ with the Flash? Rip is right. You've been trying to _kill_ him. In what world is that love?”

“We weren't really trying to kill him.” Len muttered. So, they had tried to kill him before, but that was then. That was when Len hadn't known who was behind that mask. There was a reason he had warned Barry about Jesse and Mardon. The kid had wormed his way into Len's heart.

“Could have fooled me.” Kendra said. Len shot her a glare. Shockingly, it was Carter who came to Len and Mick's aid.

“Look, if he truly loves the kid, who are we to stand in the way. If Kendra was in Barry's shoes, none of you would get in the way of me helping her.” That surprised Len in more than one way. The words were sincere and heartfelt, but Len's mind caught on something else.

“Wait...you know who the Flash is?” They all looked at each other and it was Ray broke into a grin and answered.

“Yeah! Of course! You can't really be much of a superhero without networking with other heroes. We all know each other.” Len shook his head with a smirk, of course they knew each other. After a moment, his expression closed off again and he looked at Rip.

“Are you going to drop us off or are we going to have to commandeer the ship?” Rip looked at the ground and sighed.

“On one condition.” he said. Len rolled his eyes.

“What?” he snapped.

“The moment you're finished, you help us end Savage.” Rip said, looking back up at Len.

“Deal.”

 

~x~x~x~

 

It was weird to be back in twenty-sixteen. After all the things they'd seen, the places they'd been, being back in Central City was odd. It was a good odd, though. Len looked at Mick before they both looked to Rip and the others.

“Thank you.” he said. Rip nodded and the others bid them farewell before they returned to the _Waverider_ and took off. Mick turned to Len and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Shall we?” he asked. Len nodded.

 

They had walked the entire way from where Rip dropped them off to S.T.A.R Labs and both were slightly out of breath by the time they arrived. Len, who had his toolkit on him, crouched down by the control panel at the door and began to go to work. He had the security bypassed, door unlocked, and open in no time. Creeping through the facility, they made it to the room where everyone was congregating around a hospital bed and speaking quietly amongst themselves. After watching for a moment, Len decided to make their presence known when Mick grabbed his hand.

“Well, hello Team Scarlet. Miss us?” he swept in like a showman, Mick a steady presence at his back. Everyone in the room stiffened and turned. Cisco was the first to come out of his stunned silence.

“Oh, hell no!” he exclaimed. Joe drew his gun and pointed it at the two former criminals, Mick growling and stepping in front of Len, should something happen.

“You two are going to stay put until I get someone over here to pick you up. You may not have a record anymore, Snart, but breaking and entering is still a crime.” Joe said, deadly serious. After a standoff that lasted only a couple of seconds, a weak voice drifted from the bed behind Cisco and Caitlin.

“Joe, stop.” Joe looked at his foster son like he was crazy and Caitlin and Cisco parted so that Mick and Len could clearly see Barry. He didn't physically look like he had taken a beating, but his eyes looked defeated, resigned. Len had never seen that look in his eyes before and it scared him. Before he could think about it, Len pushed past Mick and approached the hospital bed, Joe's gun staying trained on him the entire time. When Len reached the bed, he shocked everyone by reaching out and gently running his fingers down Barry's cheek. The others exchanged confused looks with each other. Barry just looked into Len's face as he turned a light shade of pink.

“How are you doing Scarlet? Sorry we weren't here.” Len felt Mick come up behind him and place a large hand on his waist.

“You okay, kid?” he asked. Barry looked up at Len and Mick in awe, his melancholy temporarily forgotten. Iris broke the spell everyone was under by speaking in that same no-nonsense tone she reserved for people she could barely tolerate.

“What are you two doing here? I thought Oliver said you were off on some mission.”

“We were, girlie. The mission is over for the moment. For us at least.” Mick growled out. Len looked up at Iris and continued to explain.

“I've been keeping tabs on Barry, here, with the ship's computer. When I saw what had happened...” he drifted off, throat tightening. Barry looked from Iris to Len.

“You've been watching me?” Len huffed out a laugh.

“No. I've been keeping up with news stories involving the Flash in twenty-sixteen.” They all looked confused for a moment before Cisco broke out in a grin and pointed.

“You've been time traveling!” he said, eyes wide. Harry looked intrigued.

“Wha-how?” he asked. Mick smirked.

“Been traveling with a rogue Time Master. Fixing things the bad guys screwed up.” Barry couldn't take his eyes off of the two former criminals and wore an expression of amazement.

“You left a time traveling ship...to check on me?” he asked in awe. Len smiled down at him.

“Well, it wasn't _that_ thrilling.” While Barry still stared, Len turned to Caitlin.

“What's wrong with him?” he asked. Caitlin took a deep breath, getting ready to explain.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“He has a complete dislocation of the T12-L1 interspace of the thoracolumbar junction.” Caitlin rattled off. Mick looked utterly confused and Len rolled his eyes.

“English, Doctor Snow, please.” he drawled.

“Basically, Zoom broke his back. He's paralyzed right now.” Both former criminals looked shocked and concerned. Caitlin continued, “We're hoping that his healing ability will take care of it and he'll be better soon. Only time will tell.”

“Sorry we weren't here, kid.” Mick said. Barry looked over at him with a small smile.

“It's okay. There's nothing you could have done.” A look of anger crossed Len's face.

“Don't worry, Scarlet. We'll get him.” Barry's eyes widened. He looked genuinely scared.

“No! You can't! He'll kill you both. Zoom is faster and more powerful than me. You won't stand a chance. _Please_ don't go after him. Promise me?” Len sighed and Mick looked irritated, possibly that he wouldn't get to burn the bastard. It took a moment of consideration on both Len and Mick's part, but they eventually grumbled when they saw the look of desperation and anxiety on Barry's face.

“Promise.”

“Promise.”

 

~x~x~x~

 

After spending some time with Barry, Len and Mick were shooed away so that the speedster could get some much needed rest. As they were leaving, Joe stopped them in the corridor.

“What the hell are you up to?” he asked, venom lacing his voice. Len looked like he had expected this question and Mick looked angry that the detective was asking.

“Nothing, I can assure you.” Len answered. “We were just worried.” Joe's face twisted into a sneer.

“I don't believe you. I'll tell you this though, if you do _anything_ to hurt that boy, I will kill you.” Mick smirked.

“How very law abiding of you.” Joe stood there regarding the two for a moment before turning and walking in the opposite direction. Len and Mick turned and headed for the entrance of the building so they could go home for the night.

 

As soon as the two made their way to the apartment they shared, they realized it wasn't vacant, like they thought it would be. Lisa came around the corner, from the kitchen, and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened before her face broke out in a grin and she ran to her brother.

“Lenny!” She threw her arms around Len, giving him a tight hug. When she finally pulled away, her eyes narrowed and she punched him in the arm.

“Ow! The hell was that for?!”

“You disappeared for three months without telling me you were leaving, much less how long you would be gone!” she shouted. Len had the sensibility to look ashamed and pulled his baby sister to him for another hug. When they pulled apart, Lisa made her way to Mick.

“Hey Mick.” she said, standing on the tips of her toes so she could hug him too. They eventually moved over to the couch and sat. Lisa, who plopped herself right in between the two men, looked at each in turn.

“So, tell me everything!” she demanded exitedly.

 

After they had regaled their story, leaving out certain details, Lisa sat in awe for a moment. You really got to do all that?” she asked, amazed.

“Yes, it was quite entertaining at times.” Len answered. Mick grunted.

“Speak for yourself. I'm just glad to be away from haircut.” he said. Len smirked as Lisa questioned.

“Who?”

“Ray Palmer.” Len clarified. Lisa's mouth dropped open.

“ _The_ Ray Palmer? Starling's billionaire CEO of Palmer Technologies?” she asked.

“Yup.”

“Wow.” Lisa whispered, astonished. Why don't you like him?” she directed to Mick. Len snorted out a laugh, remembering Mick's irritation, and answered for him.

“Let's just say Ray was annoyingly cheerful.”

 

Their long discussion over, They all turned in for the night. Len and Mick headed for their bedroom and Lisa for the guest room. Len lay down beside Mick, facing him.

“How do you think Barry's going to be?” he asked, snuggling into Mick, who sighed.

“Dunno. Hopefully, he'll get better, but we gotta keep his spirits up until then.”

“Do you think Team Flash is going to let us do that?”

“If they know what's good for 'em they will.” Len nodded. Contrary to popular belief, Len was quite the anxious person. It may be a result of his upbringing or it may be something he was born with, but he had suffered from anxiety most of his life. After meeting Mick, he found he was able to control it better. The other man was a grounding presence for him. Len rolled over, back to Mick, and felt the larger man wrap warm arms around his waist.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Len and Mick walked into S.T.A.R Labs and caught the tail-end of a conversation between Caitlin and Barry.

“You're already showing signs of healing. This is good. It means you might just heal completely.” the doctor said.

“Yeah, but until then, I'm useless. What if a meta-human attacks?!” Barry responded. Len chose that moment for them to make themselves known.

“We can handle that.” he drawled, walking into the room, Mick behind him. Caitlin's body visibly stiffened and Barry's eyes widened slightly.

“You can't! No offense, but you're no match for meta-humans. You don't have powers.” Len smirked and pulled out his cold gun.

“We have these.” he said, simply. It was at that moment that Joe chose to walk into the room.

“Snart!” he said, pulling his gun and pointing it at the two. “Put the weapon down!” Len sighed and raised his free hand, holstering his cold gun before raising the other.

“Well, hello detective.” he said matter-of-factly. Barry decided now was the time to intervene.

“Joe, you can put the gun down. They're not here to hurt me. They would have done it already if they were.”

“Not necessarily.” Joe grumbled, scowling but putting his gun away. “Remember Ferris Air? They'll just go along with what you say for the hell of it, then stab you in the back.” Len spun around to face Joe.

“Not this time, _detective_.” Joe scoffed.

“And, what's so different about you this time?” he asked. Len glared, refusing to answer the question. The staring contest went on for a few moments before Mick growled and shoved Len toward the bed Barry was currently occupying.

“Play nice you two.” he said. He could understand the detective's lack of faith in them. They hadn't exactly earned it. But, Mick also knew Len. He knew that Len didn't talk about feelings much and he definitely wasn't going to discuss them with Barry's foster father. So, Mick decided to take it upon himself to break up the argument. They were there to visit Barry, not pick a fight with Detective West.

“How ya doing, kid?” he asked, making his way to the bed to stand beside Len. Barry grimaced slightly.

“Caitlin says I'm beginning to heal, but I sure don't feel like it.”

“Relax, Scarlet. It's gonna take time.” Len said, seeing Barry's despair.

“Yeah, well, I'm not a very patient person.” the younger man grumbled causing Len to smirk.

“Hmm, being the fastest man alive doesn't do much for your patience, now does it?” Barry's face dropped, expression slowly turning sour.

“I'm not. Not anymore.” he whispered. Joe stepped over to the other side of the bed and put his hand on Barry's.

“Barr, you can't let him get to you. It's what he wants, to get into your head.”

“He _is_ in my head, Joe. He almost killed me! He almost killed Linda!”

“But he didn't.” Barry and Joe were staring intently at each other when Len cleared his throat.

“Exactly who _is_ this guy?” he asked. Barry took a steadying breath and explained.

“His name is Zoom. He's a speedster from Earth Two.” Mick chose that moment to interrupt Barry.

“Where, now?”

“Turns out the theory of the multiverse, different dimensions, is true. There are different versions of Earth, all close together. When the wormhole above Central City opened up a few months ago, it opened breeches to one of those Earths. We're calling it Earth Two. It's where Zoom and Harry are from.”

“Harry? Harrison Wells?” Len asked. Barry nodded.

“He's the doppelganger of our Earth's Wells.”

“Trippy.” Mick muttered. That made Barry laugh slightly.

“Anyway, Zoom is a meta-human from Earth Two who came here through those breeches. He's after my speed. He won't stop until he's the only speedster in the entire multiverse.”

“Well, that ain't gonna happen.” Mick growled. Barry looked up at the larger man.

“There's nothing you can do to stop him. There's nothing _I_ can do to stop him.” Barry looked down at his hands fisted in the sheets covering his body. An elegant hand entered his line of sight and rested itself atop his own. Still, he didn't look up. The hand moved to his chin and lifted his face. He was left looking into the so blue eyes of one Leonard Snart. The look on the other man's face was the most open and emotional he'd ever seen since the moment he'd killed his father. There was concern, _worry_ , in those icy depths.

“Yes, there is. We're gonna figure it out.” he said, voice full of sincerity. Barry felt tears prick his eyes.

“How?” he asked, voice thick with emotion. “Don't you guys have a future to save?” This time, Mick was the one to speak, tone quiet so as not to interrupt the moment.

“We discharged ourselves from duty. Our place is here right now.” Barry's eyes flicked over to Mick as they filled with tears.

“Why do you care?” he asked, strangled.

“Because you make it worth it.” Len said quietly, stroking Barry's cheek with his thumb and wiping away tears when they started to fall. Joe broke their moment with a scoff, causing both thieves to glare at him.

“I'm sorry, Barr, but how can you believe these two after everything they've done?! I can't just stand here and watch you fall for this.” Barry sniffed and wiped his eyes quickly.

“Joe, I think they're telling the _truth_ this time. I believe them.” Joe shook his head angrily.

“Well, I don't think your judgment is very good right now. These guys are _criminals_. Always have been, always will be.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Joe was crowded against the wall behind him by a livid Len. Len growled under his breath as he fisted his hands in the lapels of the detective's jacket.

“You don't get to judge us, detective. And, you certainly don't get to make Barry feel bad for his decisions. He's a big boy. He can make his own choices.” Len hissed. Mick was already moving from the side of the bed he was on to pull his volatile boyfriend away from Joe as Barry looked on helplessly, unable to get his legs to work.

“Hey, _chill_ Boss.” the larger man rumbled. He wasn't usually so fond of the puns like his partner was, but decided to try and use anything to take Len's mind off of the detective in front of him. The air was tense for a couple of minutes before Len slowly released Joe's jacket and took a couple of steps back. Mick kept his hand on the other man's arm as they returned to the side of the bed they originated on. Barry looked a little frazzled by what just transpired, but seemed to be holding himself together. Joe sighed deeply before heading for the door. Before he reached it, he turned to Barry with a hard stare and pointed.

“Don't make me say _I told you so_.” Caitlin, who had been cowering in the far corner of the room, took a sigh of relief and brushed imaginary dust from her clothes when Joe left. She walked over to the bed to check over Barry for a moment.

“How do you feel?” she asked the speedster. Barry gave her an unsure smile.

“Fine.”

“Have you regained any sensation in your legs, yet?” He clenched his fists and shook his head. A large hand rested on his shoulder and Barry looked up at Mick.

“You'll heal.” he said earnestly, trying to get Barry to believe his words. Barry gave a small smile and put his hand on top of the one on his shoulder. It was at that moment that Cisco blustered into the room. He stuttered to a halt when he saw Len and Mick, staring wide-eyed. When he saw that Caitlin and Barry didn't seem worried, he continued with what he came in the room for.

“Guess what I remembered!” he announced. Len rolled his eyes in exasperation and Barry smiled at Cisco's grin.

“What?” he asked. Cisco started gesturing wildly in the direction of the Cortex.

“Well, remember when we found Wells'-” Cisco cut himself off, dark look crossing his face. “ _Thawne's_ wheelchair? Well, I never threw it out. We've still got it. You can use it, man! That way you're not confined to this bed.” Cisco sounded quite proud of himself, but Barry wasn't quite decided. On the one hand, it would definitely help to have better mobility. On the other, could he use Thawne's chair? To Barry, it sort of represented the betrayal that he had suffered at the other speedster's hands, the lie the man perpetrated. He didn't know if he could use it without feeling nauseous all the time. His face must have reflected his concern because the decision was soon made for him. The sheets of the bed were thrown back and Barry was lifted into strong arms. He wrapped his arms around Mick's neck so he wouldn't fall and blushed crimson when he realized he was in nothing but his boxer-briefs. Looking at Len, he saw the man smirking before Mick turned and started into the next room. When they reached the Cortex, Mick gently set Barry down in the chair that Cisco had wheeled into the room. Barry looked up at the people around him nervously.

“Um...shouldn't I get dressed first?” he squeaked.

“I don't know, Scarlet. I kind of like this look.” Len drawled, smirk still in place. Cisco looked to the other man, scandalized. Barry blushed again and Caitlin cleared her throat.

“Well, I agree with Barry. Cisco, could you go get a pair of sweats?” she asked the engineer.

“Sure thing. Just don't leave these lecherous pervs with him, Cait.” he said, all the while glaring at Len and Mick. Mick scowled at the younger man, but the smirk never left Len's face. Barry just shook his head and put it in his hand, groaning slightly.

 

~x~x~x~

 

After Cisco brought the clothes for Barry to put on, Len and Mick volunteered to help him get dressed. They wrestled a protesting Barry into the clothes while he struggled slightly. Len took every chance he got to cop a feel as he kept throwing puns at the young speedster to get him to comply. Barry was beet red by the time they finished. That was when Caitlin decided visiting hours were over for the day and sent the two thieves home. They grumbled about it, but did what the good doctor said. Barry was kind of sad, but kind of relieved at the same time. A lot had happened that day. He needed time to process it so that he could figure out what he was going to do.

 


End file.
